


Марионетка

by Eltendo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic Related, Gen, Illustrations, fandom Antagonists 2020, иллюстрация к макси
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltendo/pseuds/Eltendo
Summary: Человек на стене висел сломанной куклой. Вывернутые суставы, в руках и ногах не осталось ни одной целой кости, глаза — а глаз не было, вместо них кто-то вставил кукольные гляделки, стеклянные, голубые, словно кружка Изумо. От левого уха отрезан кусочек мочки, из-за этого вся левая половина тела в крови. Мизинец правой руки оторван. Конопляные верёвки шли от кистей, от локтей и от плеч: туго стянутые обыкновенные петли, поднятые и намотанные на огромные гвозди...
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-квест Антагонистов





	Марионетка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [По вере вашей и будет вам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917826) by [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness). 



> Автор состоит в токсичных отношениях с анатомией.

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/zpwf5s4l6ghuv3w/%21IMG_20200815_220224.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к макси ["По вере вашей и будет вам"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917826).


End file.
